Talk:The Great War (The Phoenix)
archive The Great War is the term given to the initial uprisings that occured in Canada during the early 2020s. Starting in Grande Prairie, Alberta, the Great War would be considered for years to come the cause of the mass of uprisings in the western world. Timeline In 2020, a small local militia was formed by a group of left-wing intellects with the intent to rebel against the Canadian government in the event that another spy bill was passed. Weapons were imported from various sources and training was given by ex-military veterans from various armies. Unbeknownst to the government, this militia would be their ultimate demise. Following the final passing of this bill, the militia took over the City of Grande Prairie, a city of 75,000, bringing the Canadian Military to besiege it. Astonishingly to the world watching, the rebel fighters took over the city and drove the military back 30 kilometers within the first week. As their numbers grew, so did their strength. Support came pouring in in droves from the American Patriot movement and locals began to take up arms, allowing the rebel force to grow from 1000 to 10,000 within a month. The government force was pushed back to it's bases in Edmonton and Cold Lake following offensives taking place with the rebel force using unusual tactics to weaken the government force. Within 6 months, the Province of Alberta had fallen under rebel control. Locals from Edmonton, Calgary and smaller cities joined the force, and helped the rebel force force their way into government bases in Edmonton and Cold Lake. That week, the Canadian government's control over any Albertan soil had been lost. With their new found weaponry, equipment and defector aid, a massive campaign began across the country, with the rebel force steamrolling over the plains of Saskatchewan and through the valleys of British Columbia. From there, the territory only grew. By mid 2022, the rebel force, calling themselves the Sovereign Peoples had surrounded the Canadian government in it's fortified areas, military bases and the city of Ottawa. The force had grown to an estimated 300,000, consisting of conscripted locals, new-age patriots and general militants. Elsewhere, the Great War had inspired countless uprisings across the United States, with notable ones in Texas and Illinois. The northern war had triggered a chain reaction, known as the Great Uprisings. Causes Many scholars believe that the cause of the Great War was the Canadian Government's decision to allow for unprecedented amounts of oversight into people's lives, through the internet and other mediums of communication. In 2015, the Canadian government attempted successfully to do such a thing, though it was thrown out by the Supreme Court some months after it having passed through the senate. The 2015 attempt was greeted with the opposition of hundreds of thousands of people. Not wanting to live in a country where such things were permitted, a group of radical left-wing intellects organised a local militia in Grande Prairie, and stormed government buildings, sparking the chain of events that allowed for such a war to occur. Some argue that this uprising was nothing more than bored oilfield workers becoming fed up with layoffs due to falling oil prices in the midst of the rise of alternative energy sources.